


BE Story Club: Educational

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club comic Educational Endowments some of the Fairy Tail gang are highschool students taking a summer course that ends up have a unique grading curve.Conatins- Breast Expansion, Sex





	BE Story Club: Educational

_Italics indicate thinking_

**BE Story Club Adaptation, this time of Educational Endowments.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

In a small highschool in some small town summer school was about to begin, six students entered to start, there were two nerdier kids Wendy and Romeo, two popular kids the head cheerleader Lucy and her boyfriend Natsu, and lastly two loners, Gray and Juvia. Wendy was wearing a loose t-shirt with a flannel over it, while Romeo was in a jeans and Polo, Lucy was dressed in a cheerleader like outfit while Natsu worse something akin to a letterman jacket and jeans, lastly Gray and Juvia were both dressed rather casually.

“Like OMG look at all these losers.” Lucy walked in “Right babe?”

“Uhh Sure.” Natsu just shrugged.

“Okay I can kinda get why those two are here.” Lucy said looking at Gray and Juvia before turning to Wendy and Romeo “But why you two dorks?”

“Maybe your bad attitude towards us triggers some anxiety.” Romeo admitted.

“Well don’t expect much to change then.” Lucy teased them.

“That’s enough leave them alone.” Natsu sighed.

“Why, it’s not like the matter or anything.” Lucy pouted sitting with her boyfriend.

“Alright everyone take a seat.” A woman with long red hair walked in dress formally like a teacher, her heels clicking on the floor “As you know this is an intermediate class between high school and college, it was created to help students with high potential but subpar performance.”

She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board, Ms. Erza Scarlet.

“If you pass you go on to college without an issue.” Erza leaned on her desk, her breasts wobbling in her blouse a bit “Fail…and there could be trouble.”

The teacher did a quick attendance check before passing out some test packets.

“After you get a packet pair up with someone of the opposite sex and move to three different corners of the room.” She said “Choose wisely, your combined efforts will determine your success or failure on this exam. The students they send me always have promise but usually need incentive to reach their potential, as such I’ve developed an unorthodox curriculum.”

“Huh?” Wendy was confused.

“On this exam the questions you get right or wrong will affect the size of your female partners breasts.” Erza cupped her chest “Wrong answers will shrink, correct will grow.”

“Is this some kinda joke?” Lucy scoffed.

“I have to agree with her.” Wendy looked at her flat chest “This seems like poor taste.”

“You can begin when ready.” The teacher said sitting at her desk and setting her watch.

About five minutes passed and Erza looked at the room, no one had really started working yet, except for Lucy who seemed to be intentionally getting her questions wrong to prove that Erza was merely playing with them.

“So what happens now?” Lucy asked sarcastically “Do the boob police come take my tits away-huh?”

Lucy gasped as her breasts suddenly started to grow, and then her notable chest sank away into nothing.

“What the fuck happened to my tits?!” she screeched.

“That’s not really a great look for you.” Natsu said trying to laugh it off.

“No shit!” Lucy snapped at him “What the fuck did you do to my boobs?!”

“I explained.” Erza shrugged her off “You just refused to believe me and look where that got you.”

“I look like I’m in junior high.” Lucy sobbed.

“Calm down, I’m sure we can get them back.” Natsu tried to reassure her.

“You’ve learned an important lesson Miss Heartfilia.” Erza addressed her “You grew breasts which made you popular, you felt validated and as if your education didn’t matter, you can’t just skate by on good looks. In this class you earn your breasts, you’re not gifted them by genes.”

“Okay, but besides this being super creepy and probably sexist.” Wendy started “I don’t see the incentive for guys.”

“You…aren’t very keyed in on men are you?” Erza looked at the girl with a sense of pity.

“I uh…” Wendy started to scribble on her test “I guess I don’t have anything to lose. Well there’s a few answers…now what?”

“Your chest.” Romeo pointed out the blue haired girls glowing bust “I hope you got them right.”

“I do too.” Wendy gulped “I don’t really have anything I can lose.”

Wendy gasped a bit as her shirt started to rise, her normally flat chest grew and rounded up into two firm breasts just as big, if not bigger, than Lucy’s before they shrank.

“Oh my god!” she gasped looking at her bust.

“What the fuck! This is bullshit!” Lucy yelled.

“Settle down.” Erza glared “Outbursts will do you no good. Why don’t you all take a bathroom break use the time to consider your future actions.”

The class separated for a bit, Lucy went into one of the bathrooms to vent her frustrations.

“Damn it!” she yelled smacking her hand on the wall.

“Calm down, it’s probably not as bad as you think.” Natsu tried to relax her.

“Not as bad as I think?!” Lucy screeched lifting her top and showing her flat chest “It looks pretty fucking bad.”

“I Uhh yeah.” Her boyfriend frowned pulling her shirt down “I love you but you look like a 12 year old sissy boy.”

“UGH I can’t do this.” She said trying to take Natsu’s pants off “I’m stressed out I need to fuck.”

She yanked his pants down and freed his cock.

“I’ll mellow out after I get some of this big dick and then I’ll be able to figure this out.” She sighed stroking him off “Get big for me.”

Lucy leaned in and started to use her expert lips to suck Natsu’s fat cock.

“Ugh…that’s good.” Natsu moaned a bit “Keep it…ugh.”

As much as he tried to get hard and stay focused on Lucy, Natsu couldn’t get the image of her basically looking like a boy out of his head.

“I’m sorry I can’t.” he pulled out of her mouth and zipped back up “I’m gonna go get some air I’ll see you back at class.”

“Hmm.” Lucy frowned “I fucking hate this.”

Elsewhere Wendy and Romeo were sneaking into a bathroom to check out her new additions.

“Should we really be in here?” Romeo asked.

“It’s fine, sides you saw Lucy and Natsu go into the men’s room so I’m not going deal with that.” Wendy said “Now you don’t mind helping me inspect these do you, for science I mean.”

“Uhh yeah.” He blushed.

“Alright…here we go.” Wendy lifted her shirt over her head, her new breasts wobbling a bit.

“Whoa.” Romeo gulped a bit.

“They really are real.” Wendy awed cupping and dropping her new bust “I guess my braless days are over now.”

She jiggled her breasts a few more times before smiling at Romeo “No reason to be shy you can have a feel.”  
“Really?”

“Sure, I doubt they’ll be permanent so might as well get some use out of them while you can.” She giggled “HMM!”

Romeo reached out and squeezed her breasts, Wendy moaning a bit as he let them fill his hands.

“It tickles…but it’s nice.” Wendy giggled.

“Maybe we should try some other sensitivity tests.” Romeo blushed playing with her nipples.

“Hmmm…Ohh that’s….you’re turning me on now.” She moaned before he licked her breasts “Oh…oh yes don’t stop!”

“Oh this is hilarious.” The two suddenly stopped when they heard Lucy come in.

“Shut up you boob-less freak.” Wendy glared stomping out.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere Juvia had convinced Natsu to mellow out, although it took a little private time to get him on her side but soon they were back in the classroom for the next part of their testing.**

“Time’s up.” Erza said stopping the test.

“What’s the deal nothing happened this time.” Lucy glared.

“The last test was just a sample, this one requires more detailed attention.” Erza said walking up to Juvia “Your exam please.”

“Sure.” The shy girl handed her the papers.

“Hmm, not bad, prepare for your grade.” Erza glided her finger over the pages.

“Hmm…it kinda tingles.” She gasped as her breasts grew a bit “Ohh…I don’t know if this tops gonna make it. HAA!”

Her breasts sprung free before shrinking back down a bit.

“Oh, I guess the magic gives and takes huh.” She sighed.

“Excelent observation, we’ll do Miss Marvel next.” Erza graded the second test “Hmm…spectacular work, prepare for your grade.”

“HMM!” Wendy gasped a bit as her breasts started to grow larger and larger “This has to be it right…wait, they’re still getting bigger!”

Her shirt was stretching tight, to the point it was hard for her to breathe and Romeo had to cut her T-shit open and let her watermelon sized tits bounce free.

“Oh my.” Wendy started to button her flannel over her breasts “Well that was a little embarrassing.”

“Show off.” Lucy grumbled handing her test back “I can’t wait to get my boobs back.”

“Hmm…the results might not be what you were looking for.” Erza hummed grading her test, Lucy’s chest glowing softly.

“Something is better than nothing.” Lucy looked at her “Huh? What the fuck?”

Lucy looked down and saw only her right breast had grown back to normal, her left was still flat.

“You think this is some kinda joke?!” Lucy screamed.

“You’re asymmetrical developments are a result of your scattershot results.” The teacher explained to her.

“I think it’s kinda funny.” Wendy giggled.

“Yeah me too.” Juvia chuckled.

“Fuck you!” Lucy snapped at Wendy “I hope your tits get so big they explode!”

“Sounds better than what you have.” Wendy smirked.

“Hehehe.” Juvia giggled.

“Shut up you lesbian loser!” Lucy growled.

“I don’t think your boyfriend said the same thing to me during the break.” Juvia smirked.

“What the fuck…did you just say?” Lucy glared.

“Oops that was a secret.” Juvia gasped playfully.

“Fuck all of you!” Lucy stormed off after slapping Natsu.

“Well with that dramatic moment out of the way I think another break is in order.” Erza smiled.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Uhh…Lucy?” Romeo walked in to find the blonde girl sobbing in the bathroom.

“Leave me alone.” She grumbled.

“Are you sure you’re alright” he asked.

“Oh I’m not alright, my makeup is a mess and my boobs are lopsided!” she yelled.

“I think there’s more to you than that.” He told her.

“That’s sweet…even if it’s a total lie.” Lucy sighed “Why are you even being nice to me?”

“We’ve known each other for a long time.” He smiled “I remember you being nice before highschool.”

“That girl’s long gone.” Lucy shrugged.

“I don’t think so.” Romeo smiled at her.

“Haa…I’m sorry about what I did earlier.” Lucy smiled “But what does it matter, I’m ruined inside and out.”

“You’re not.” Romeo told her.

“That’s sweet but.” Lucy lifted her shirt “Frankly I look absurd.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You’re sweet.” Lucy hugged him, her breast pressing against his body “Hmm.”

Suddenly the two started kissing and making out, Lucy deciding to service the boy.

“Come on.” Lucy leaned on the counter “Have your way with me.”

Lucy groaned as Romeo got behind her, pushing his cock into her eager pussy.

“Oh fuck me that’s good!” Lucy moaned “make me cum!”

“GRR” Wendy growled from around the wall “That’s shit, she made us miserable and now he’s fucking her?! Fine have the bitch, I’ll make new friends.”

Wendy stormed off to the cafeteria, her breasts smacking around loudly, once inside she found Natsu talking with Gray and wasted no time making her move.

“HMM!” she pulled the pink haired boy into a deep kiss and started pulling his pants off.

“Hang on stop, I can’t cheat again or Lucy will-.”

“She’s not gonna give a fuck.” Wendy said “She’s fucking Romeo right now.”

“What?!”

“Don’t bother fighting them.” Wendy popped out her tits and got on her knees “Fucking me will be better revenge.”

She wrapped her boobs around his cock “Her big boob days are over, get on the winning team.”

“Ugh…damn.” Natsu groaned a bit as she shook her tits.

“Good choice.” Wendy giggled “I’ll show you the perks of being on Team Wendy.”

First Wendy gave him a hearty tit fuck, her huge breasts smacking up and down, next she laid on the table and let Natsu eat her out, her pussy twitching with arousal.

“You don’t have to just watch.” She looked at Gray “My mouth’s wide-open baby.”

Wendy leaned on her side and started sucking off Gray, her lips gliding over his shaft as Natsu spread her legs and slid inside her.

“Oh fuck!” Wendy moaned as her tits smashed against the table while she was railed from behind “I’m gonna cum so hard!”

Wendy not only got cum blasted all over her face but on her ass too, both boys cumming on her.

“See, nerdy girls do know how to fuck.” She smirked.

* * *

 

**Later**

The class reconvened having learned a lot about themselves during the break, Lucy and Natsu decided to mutually split up, Juvia tried to make a move on Ms. Erza and the class took the last portion of their test, they had changed teams, Lucy was now working with Romeo and Gray while Wendy was working with Natsu and Juvia.

“I can’t wait to see how you did.” Erza smiled “Miss Heartfilia, your test please. Anything to say?”

“I tried really hard, but I stand behind my work.” Lucy looked at the teacher.

“Good outlook, but I think you’ll be pleased with the results.” Erza smiled grading her test.

“Please, Please, Please.” Lucy crossed her fingers as her breasts glowed and grew back to their old size, even and balanced , in elation she hugged Romeo “YES! I’m not a freak anymore!”

“Wait…you’re still growing.” Romeo pointed out.

“Whoa!” she awed as her tits got as big as melons “Sorry they pushed you away.”

“Excelent work, I take it you find the results satisfactory?” The teacher asked.

“Yes Ma’am.” Lucy smiled as Erza graded Juvia’s test.

“Blue usually means good.” Juvia said as her breasts glowed.

She hummed a bit as her breasts grew at least as big as Lucy’s puffing up proud.

“HMM!” she moaned as they got bigger and smothered her desk “Isn’t it time for some wrong answers?”

“Those wont be accounted for on this test.” Erza smiled.

“WHOA!” Juvia gasped as her left breasts pushed onto Wendy’s desk “Sorry is my tit in your way?”

“Wow….” Natsu blinked.

“I knew you were a boob guy but jeez.” Juvia blushed a bit “Bigger is better but maybe I should have held back a bit.”

“Seriously!” Lucy gasped a Romeo and Gray both had their dicks out.

“I mean her boobs are out so…” Romeo jerked it a bit.

“Can’t you see those three are being pervs?” Wendy asked.

“They’re merely showing appreciation for a job well done.” Erza smiled.

“Fine I’ll give them something to really appreciate.” Wendy huffed handing over her test.

“I’m sure you shall.” Erza smirked “Prepare for your grade.”

“Bring it on!” Wendy hummed as a button blew off her top her breasts grew so quickly “If you want something to fap to, I’ll give you something to fap too!”

Except for Lucy everyone in the room seemed to be giving into the sexual aura, Juvia was spreading her legs for Natsu and Wendy was growing happily.

“I’m the smartest!” Wendy laughed as she cupped her seemingly endlessly growing bust “It’s about time my boobs reflected my brains, don’t stop! I can handle it!”

She fell forward as her breasts became like heavy beanbags, her legs outweighed.

“I’m an overachiever.” She said smugly as her breasts made her slowly rise off the ground “I’m going to be the biggest!”

Slowly Wendy’s growing calmed a bit, her breasts nearly the size of a bed “That’s right I aced it! I made that test my bitch!”

“Seriously you think that’s hot?” Lucy asked.

“Kinda.” Romeo blushed.

“Someone do something.” She said growing more and more freaked out.

“OH!” Juvia moaned as Natsu rubbed her pussy “We’re doing something alright!”

“You have to stop this.” Lucy pleaded to Miss Scarlet.

“Miss Marvel would you like to prematurely terminate your results?” she asked.

“Don’t you dare!” Wendy snapped.

“Seems like she wants to continue.” Erza shrugged.

“You’ve all gone crazy.” Lucy shook her head “Look at yourself Wendy, think of your future. You called me a freak before but what will people say about you like this?”

“Fuck them!” Wendy giggled as Gray stood up on a desk and pushed into her pussy “Shit~”

“Lucy.” Romeo walked up to the girl sporting a hard on.

“Not now!” Lucy snapped “I’m like the opposite of turned on right now!”

“If you can get up here I’ll suck you off.” Wendy patted her tits.

“Fuck it go ahead.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“UGH!” Romeo groaned as he sat on Wendy’s cushy mega pillows and got a blowjob “I wish I’d asked you for this years ago.”

“What are you too good to fuck?” Juvia asked as Natsu railed her from behind.

“Ha…” Lucy sighed and pulled her top off and stood before Juvia “When in Rome.”

“HMM!” Juvia leaned forward and started sucking on Lucy’s big tits, making the blonde moan.

“Shit.” Natsu groaned “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“AHH!” Lucy and Juvia moaned as he pulled out and blasted them in the face.

“Whoa!” Lucy suddenly gasped as desks were now being pushed by Wendy’s still growing bust “She’s still getting bigger?”

“Well, have you changed your mind Miss Marvel?” Erza asked as 75% of the room was full of the girl’s tits.

“I think I may have overdone it.” Wendy frowned “Yes! Make it stop!”

“We all have talents and skills, the key is not abusing them.” Erza snapped her fingers and all the girls returned to normal, Wendy and Juvia were packing a little more than average though.”

“Miss Marvel you’ve earned G-cups.” She explained “Miss Lockser DD-cups and Miss Heartfilia D-cups.”

“Thank you Ms. Scarlet.” The three said.

“You all learned something valuable about yourselves today, you pass.” The woman smiled and dismissed them.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
